two sides of the same coin
by rainmaker271
Summary: When Catherine gave birth it went less than smoothly she gave birth to twins Rick and Rose two sides of the same coin when they grew up and left the vault their relationship became difficult to say the least, with a primary goal in mind they set out to find their father but for good or ill more than that will happen.


"Parents don't play favorites" James always told himself this, most of the time it was a reminder more than anything else. 99% of the time James didn't play favorites but sometimes on the very rarest of occasions there was a glint in his eyes something that resembled favoritism. Most never noticed it though, only one person other than James knew when he was playing favorites, and ironically the person who noticed was his favorite but I digress. James was the single father of two twin children Rick. Rick was the splitting image of his father dark brown hair and an inability to shave regularly, when rick took his GOAT test he got "vault doctor". Rick was a people person he was good at talking and listening mostly Rick was content. But he was restless he was always working on something Rick was smart as can be and was strong as an ox but he tired quickly and unless it was crunch time he had no idea what his left foot would be doing. And then there was Rose… to put it simply Rose and rick with a few select differences Rick was strong but a little clumsy Rose however was caught in the air ducts once or twice, Rick was smart and caring and often was found helping even those that had bullied him as a kid, Rose was smart but in a cruel way she never let someone control her she started and finished every fight she ever got into she got "vault security" on her GOAT. Another thing they had in common was a friend Amata, it was odd that two different people could have the same best friend but it worked. Amata was smart and kind which is why her friendship with Rick worked but she was also a bit of a trouble maker though not nearly as much as Rose but apparently enough to make the friendship work. People in the vault often wondered how Rose and Rick managed to get along but it came down to sibling loyalty at the end of the day they were family and that was enough. James never played favorites when it came to his children but if he was being honest with himself he did love one of them a bit more than the other. He did his best never to show it though, for their tenth birthday they each got a BB gun, when their GOAT results came in he gave them both equal amounts of doting and affection, and when he left he gave both of them a holotape saying the same thing. Rick knew though, Rick knew that his father had a favorite, and he resented him for it. Every time he saw that glint in his father's eyes his resentment grew. All because of one simple thought "she needs you dad… i don't". It was clear to both Rick and James that Rick was in fact his father's favorite, not to Rose though, no Rose didn't think her father played favorites and she loved his approval not enough to stay out of trouble in her adolescence mind you but enough that when she got her job she did it well. The day that James left his children behind in Vault 101 was traumatic for both of them but for different reasons. Rick lost a friend that day, he grew up quickly by fifteen rick was ready for work and he made his own decisions he had a moral code and nobody could make him blink, his sister on the other hand lost her anchor some who could tell her what to do and she would listen, again not well but well, but more than anyone else. Rose needed her father because without him she would be left to her own devices and that was never a good thing. Rick and Rose often got in one type of argument or another, before they were sent out into the wastes it was mostly about Rose often needing to take vault dwellers into the infirmary whenever she took personal vengeance rather than professional, she was never disciplined though the overseer was either too afraid or he thought that rose might be useful when he had to finally deal with those bothersome tunnel snakes. When they left the vault the fights changed and they got much more important as time went on. For now we have to start at the beginning.


End file.
